With the advent of the Internet age, people can use electronic devices to communicate and interact with each other at any time and in any place. In addition, an image pickup module has gradually become one of the essential components of the electronic device. The electronic devices with the image pickup modules can be used to make video calls to have the face-to-face talk. Moreover, the electronic devices with the image pickup modules can be used to photograph the surrounding scenery or objects at any time and in any place and share photos with family members or friends.
Conventionally, a photosensitive element of the image pickup module is electrically connected with the circuitry of a substrate through a wire bonding process. However, if the conductive wire is broken or the conductive wire is not well brazed during the wire bonding process, the production yield of the image pickup module is adversely affected. Moreover, while the conductive wire is brazed, the wire bonding tool may damage the photosensitive element. Moreover, according to the conventional method of packaging the photosensitive element, it is necessary to retain a wire-bonding site on the substrate. Consequently, it is difficult to reduce the volume of the image pickup module. In other words, the conventional method of packaging the photosensitive element cannot meet the miniaturization requirements of designing electronic devices. Moreover, the flexibility and the degree of freedom about the electronic wiring layout of the electronic device are impaired.
For solving the above drawbacks, there is a need of providing an image pickup module in order to increase the production yield of the photosensitive element and reduce the overall volume.